


Shatter

by tarsussfour



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, Protective Spock, Slow Build, So much angst, be prepared, but mostly just angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarsussfour/pseuds/tarsussfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Into Darkness, Jim is a broken man pieced back together. But nothing can be put back together perfectly. His fragile body and mind begin to crack. And there is only one person who can keep him from shattering, but will he realize it before its too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

_Please._

That was the only thing going through Spock's mind when Doctor McCoy said he could save him. And just as he could only think that one word, anger was the only thing he could feel while he raced towards Khan. It had seemed at the time, as though Spock's body and soul were disconnected. He was unaware of what he was doing, and only blinked back to conciousness when Uhura had said it. When she had said they could save him. The news should have made him so happy. So relieved. But all Spock felt was empty. Cold and broken and betrayed. And he felt like he would snap.

For the hours Spock stood vigil by Jim's bedside,  _for the weeks_ , Jim's heartbeat was the only thing Spock could hear. Jim's body lay on the bio-bed, so still, so  _dead._ Spock could hardly bear it, but he stayed, for Jim's sake.

_It is what he would have done_

Spock wasn't used to it. The flood of emotions that he couldn't supress. They kept on washing over him. But he beared it. For Jim's sake. After two weeks, Jim could breathe on his own. Seeing his chest rise up and fall back down took a weight off of Spock's shoulders that he didn't know was there. Bones flitted in and out every day, not giving Spock a second glance.  _As long as you don't bother him,_ was what McCoy had said to Spock on his arrival. Spock found this illogical. Jim was not aware of his prescence. He was in a coma. And yet, Spock just nodded in return. He did not know what else to do.

There was one day when something was wrong. Something was disturbed in their quiet peaceful world. _The heart moniter._ Jim's heart rate had increased significantly. **Beep.**   _Cardiac arrest,_ Spock's brain supplied. Spock should have done something, but he just froze. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room and surrounded the bed. Surrounded Jim. The sound of the bustle was lost to Spock. _He had frozen. Why had he frozen? This was not normal. This was not logical._ Spock, in all of his Vulcan glory, could not solve this mystery. After the commotion died down, and Spock was alone in the room once more, it hit him. _I am emotionally comprimised._  Spock did not understand.  _Why would I be emotionally comprimised?_ It was not normal for a Vulcan to be impacted with emotion. It was not normal to have emotions at all. Spock had never felt anything this strongly before. 

_Anger, _helplessness,_  fear, loneliness. _

Unusual concepts for Spock. The emotions he swore he would never feel again. The emotions he  _hoped_ he would never feel again.

Lieutenant Uhura stopped by one day. She said that it was too quiet, and turned on the television that was hidden in the corner. It was a news broadcast. A news broadcast about the Enterprise. About the brave young captain that was willing to give his life for his crew. Spock felt tears run down his face. He grabbed the remote with shaky hands and shut it off. Uhura turned from where she was standing by Jim's bed and saw him there. Broken. She said everything was going to be fine, but Spock did not think that was possible. Not after what had happened. Not ever again.


End file.
